Talk:Lords/@comment-5633574-20181202011337
I had to clean up this article significantly; it was filled with far too much inaccuracies, speculation, misinformation, and theorycrafting. Here's a detailed log: -Dark Souls as a series makes it a point to capitalize Dark when referring to the specific phenomenon. As it is not capitalized in the intro, it does not refer to the Lords coming from the Dark. -The "Prior Existence" section, while not entirely false, is more speculation than anything. Most of it does not belong in an article. -There is nothing confirming Seath's envy over not having immortality anywhere. -Unless there is something concrete stating the dragon's 'everlasting' nature is from their scales, this should not be in the article. The Dragon Scale description simply says that they are tied to their scales and people believed them to be as such. -Nowhere does it say that Ariamis made the Painted World at Gwyn's request/command, nor do we know when Priscilla entered or if it was of her own free will. There is also nothing confirming the idea that Priscilla was forced there by the gods. -There is nothing saying Nito 'established' the Catacombs (barring the fact that established is not what you would use here), nor did he oversee death. -Gwyn and his progeny's feelings or respect for Seath are not confirmed beyond Gwyn's gratitude and rewarding of Seath for his assistance. Furthermore, the Archives are implied in-game to have been filled with their tomes by Seath; regardless of if they are, it is not known if the archives had 'all known information' within it when Seath got it, or even what information is truly even in the Archives. -There is no 'plan' from the Furtive Pygmy that was put into place. He simply waited for the flames to fade. -All of this 'power of light and the gods' speculation has no business being in the article. -The Furtive Pygmy was not a hollow. Furthermore, much of the information in the paragraph about him is pure speculation. -Nearly everything written related to the Chaos Flame is unconfirmed or speculation; that has since been cleaned up. -The Black Knights were charred from the relighting of the First Flame, not fighting the Chaos Flame. -There is so much ridiculous speculation and personal feelings inserted into article at this point regarding the First Flame, the actions of the gods, and how they treated humans after this point it reads more like a pretentious blog post or a VaatiVidya lore video. This has been cleaned up. -Cleaned up the section about Seathe and Logan, and removed misinformation/speculation. -Made everything written about Kaathe and the dark to be more neutral, as well as removed any and all speculation/misinformation about Oolacile and Manus. We have ZERO information on what happened there beyond Manus going crazy upon his grave being upturned. There is nothing stating anywhere that he was tortured. I would like to remind the individual who added this to the article to stop posting their own crackpot theories as fact. -We do not know if New Londo or Oolacile happened first. -I am not sure it actually states anywhere that Lloyd created the Way of the White, but that is one I'm not certain of so I have left that in for the time being. If someone else can confirm it was or wasn't, please remove it if he was not its creator. It is never said anywhere, however, that it was created solely for hunting undead, nor that the Undead Asylum was created in response to having too many to hunt. -There is no confirmation that Nito was entrusted with the Rite of Kindling, nor anything outright stating this. The Occult power also has not been confirmed to be linked to the Kindling in any way. -The Witch of Izalith's flame sorcery has not been confirmed to be 'nonexistent' now, nor is it known if she had it prior. -There is nothing stating the giants were slaves--simply that they serve the gods. -Much of Gwyn's section is also filled with speculation on him and humanity. -Pretty much everything in the Furtive Pygmy's section is all speculation. -The bit about unique races formed from the Dark is speculation. While it is better in the trivia section, there's barely anything solid enough of what it states in-game to warrant it existing there. -Cleaned up the section about Nito in the trivia section, as a lot of it was wrong or pure speculation, or had nothing to do with his origins.